Aion's Lust
by Yami Maibe
Summary: When the cat's away, the mice will play... Aion's bored and decides to pay Chrono a visit... Hehe!  YAOI! LEMON! Two-shot!   No flames else I'll send Satella after you!  this is my first attempt at Lemon


**Aion's Lust-**

**Maibe: **Ok this has been floating around from computer to laptop to computer for a year now... And I'm still stuck on the ending!

**Magdalene: **Yami has been wondering for a while now why Sinner Aion is so obsessed with Chrono and getting him to join the Sinners again-

**Maibe: **So I wrote this about their relationship!

**Magdalene: **Yami Maibe does not own Chrono Crusade-

**Maibe: **Else it would only focus on Aion and Chrono!

**Magdalene: **You had sugar again didn't you?

**Maibe: **Maybe...

_**Warning- **_Contains yaoi, a near rape scene, Rosette's reckless driving and Azmaria nearly wetting herself!

**Two-shot**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1-Shadow Seduction

Chrono looks up at the night sky. _It's been years since the incident. But I must not live in the past. I wonder what Rosette's doing right now? _He stands up from his bed and sighs. Knock. "It's open." He says in a flat tone of voice. "Chrono? Are you alright?" His partner asks and places her arms around him. "Oh hello Rosette. I'm fine, just a little tired." He replies with a small smile. "Well, Azmaria wanted to go see a play tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" She invites him. He shakes his head. "Not tonight. I'm going to head in early tonight, if that is ok with you?" "Yeah sure, it's fine. Good night." "Good night Rosette."

_Such a glorious night tonight. I think I will pay Chrono a visit. _The white haired Sinner smiles fiendishly as his spreads his wings. _My my, I can't wait to see his face when I show up. _His laugh fills the night air.

Drip, drip. Water droplets fall away from Chrono's body as he dries himself off. The small demon tucks the towel around his waist and pulls another towel from the rack to dry his long purple hair. _At least I'll be refreshed when I go to bed._ He opens the door leading to his room. He stops suddenly as he leaves the bathroom; the atmosphere of the room is sinister, dark and secretive.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouts out and grabs the sword lying next to his desk. The door to the bathroom creaks and slams shut, making Chrono jump. Shakily he walks towards the bedroom section of his room. The window is open and the curtains flare in the wind. A figure seems to be sitting in his armchair, with its back on him. "Ro… Rosette? Is that you? Rosette?" He gingerly places a shaky hand on the unknown person's shoulder. GRAB! "Wha?" The shady character grips Chrono's arm and pulls him close, making him drop his weapon. "Hello my old friend. Did you miss me Chrono?"

"Ai… AION?" Chrono cries out in shock as his old ally tightens his grip around his naked chest. "Mmmm… you smell so fresh. What products do you use? I detect a hint of sage." Aion says and nibbles the terrified boy's earlobe.

_Oh dear God! I should have gone with Rosette and Azmaria. I can't fight back in this form, without forcing open the watch's seal and using up Rosette's lifespan. How the hell did he get past the exorcists doing the night patrol? _"What are you doing here Aion?" Chrono stammers and tries to loosen the larger devil's grip around his torso. "Just thought I'd have some fun tonight and why not with my old partner in crime, Chrono, the Killer of a hundred million demon brethren." He smirks and pulls Chrono's face closer to his. "Let's try something different hey Chrono. Something usually avoided. Something creatures of the same gender shun…" He whispers as their lips meet.

Chrono's body twists and turns, trying to escape Aion's clutches. _Got to escape. Must sound the alarm._ Aion grips the squirming demon hunter even tighter and deepening the kiss._ But… It feels so good! _Chrono stops struggling and kisses back, shocking Aion. He pauses with their sinful act and laughs. "I knew your pure and innocent personality was only an act. You are a sinner, though and though." Chrono grabs the older demon's cravat and pulls him closer.

_Suddenly, for some strange reason my body yearns for him. I know this wrong but it feels so right. He was always there for me in a crisis and we fought side by side against the Pursuers. I hate him and wish he'd go to Hell but at the same time I feel attracted to him. What's happening to me? I love Rosette! I loved Mary! But I like this sensation._

Their kiss becomes more passionate and rough. Aion bites down on Chrono's lower lip, earning a moan of pleasure and an open mouth. Their tongues entwine. Not breaking the kiss, the larger demon shakes off his white overcoat and his smaller 'friend' starts to unknot the cravat around his neck. Aion pushes the demon-hunter off of his lap and tackles him to the ground. The small devil freezes for a split-second but starts unbuttoning the white-devil's waistcoat and shirt. Aion smirks. _That's more like it Chrono…_

Rosette sighs as she watches the performance in front of her. "Rosette? Is something the matter?" Her apprentice, Azmaria Hendric's asks. "I'm just wondering if it was the right thing to do by leaving Chrono at headquarters…" The teenage Militia exorcist replies flatly and stares blankly in front of her.

"We could always go back… I don't mind." The songstress says and smiles. The nun blinks at her. "Are you sure Azmaria? This is our first night off in weeks and you desperately wanted to see this play." "No it's ok Rosette, really. I'd rather know that one of my friends is safe, then watch a play while something could be bothering them." The small girl rebukes as steps into the aisle. The blond teenager smiles sadly and follows her friend though the hall's exit to their automobile.

"Whah! Do you have to speed like this Rosette? We're both going to get killed, I just know it!" The small girl cries out as they zip across the paved road. "Hey quit complaining Az, I'm not going to crash the car again! If I do Sister Kate will have my head! Besides I know this road like the back of my hand!" Rosette shouts with a crazy grin on her face. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die…" The scared songstress whispers to herself and prays that they will make it though the night in one piece. Rosette sighs and looks at the road in front of her. _I have a feeling that something bad has happened to Chrono…_

_

* * *

_

**Magdalene: **You have no idea how right you are Rosette

**Maibe: **Yay! Now here's a short preview of the final chapter

_Slowly and almost gently, the Sinner slipped the first finger inside. New to this sensation, Chrono yelps and squirms as his old ally places the next finger inside him. "Relax Chrono. I'm not going to kill you. Trust me, you will enjoy this."_

**Rosette: **You have a filthy mind Spirit!

**Maibe: **(shrugs) I just write what I believe... I like them together ok?

**Rosette: **(tries shooting Maibe)

**Maibe: **(runs off) HAHA! You'll never catch me... or get my computer!

**Azmaria:** Um... Please review before miss Maibe is shot to pieces by Rosette. No flames though


End file.
